


So Many Colors I Had Never Even Known

by 8_regret



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/F, Peridot isnt really in it, Rewrite, Short, dont read it, shes unnamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8_regret/pseuds/8_regret
Summary: AU where everything is on the gray scale until you touch your soulmateLapis is walking home on a winter night, the last thing she wants happened to happen.-This is a rewrite, as I kindamaybedefinitely deleted the original one. It's still the same story, just some more words to it.





	So Many Colors I Had Never Even Known

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in about 30 minutes, if there are any mistakes, I'm sorry. Otherwise, enjoy.

It's a late winter night in Empire City, but the city has no plans for sleeping.

After all, what happens is Empire City, never sleeps.

Lapis hurriedly walks down the busy streets, her need to get home quicker than ever before. She forgot her coat at Jasper's house, as she was a hurry to get away, but Lapis won’t go back for it. She'll just… buy another one.

Cars pass by, making Lapis shiver even more so already. She sees a crowd of people ahead of her, black flashing on the street light. She sighs, cursing herself for forgetting her jacket.

She bumps into people, muttering “I'm sorry,” with every shoulder she comes in contact with. She stands in the middle of the crowd, wanting the gray to to become white, to stop flashing. 

The light turns white, and people start pushing Lapis forward. Shoulders come into contact with more shoulders, but Lapis doesn't even bother to mutter the useless words. 

That is until, her arm touches a woman’s shoulder. 

Color blooms into Lapis’s world, and she stops and stares at the new world around her. She turns to look at the woman, her eyes bright and staring right at her. People curse at her, telling her to move, but she just can't. Lapis sees as the woman is pushed away from her, due to her short height. Lapis tries to follow, but is pushed at the other way. 

Lapis fights her way out of the crowd, and a taxi honks at her. Lapis stares at the new bright color that could blind anyone if they stared at it for too long.

“Move it lady!” a driver yells, and Lapis jumps. She starts walking towards the street, and watches at the bright colored taxi zooms by her, almost hitting her.

Lapis could only stare, as the color intrigues her.

Once she's safe at the street, Lapis turns around to look at the other end of the street, trying to see if her…

Her soulmate.

Lapis had just touched her soulmate.

Anxiety starts to fill her body, and Lapis backs up into a wall. She starts to panic, as the person could literally experiencing the same thing as her. 

Lapis gets up from the wall, and runs across the street she just crossed, almost getting bit by another taxi, but the color was not so blinding as the last.

She looks around for a short woman, as Lapis had only gotten a glimpse of her. She was short, her hair styled up, wearing a lot of the same color, glasses. Lapis looks around desperately, wanting to find the mysterious woman.

She walks down the path she just came from, staring at all the new colors of the city, as it practically glows at night. She stares at people, who are wearing colors that don't go together at all. She looks at her own clothes, seeing that she's wearing the same color.

After about 20 minutes of walking, Lapis could never find the woman, and gives up. She turns around, and continues to walk home.

Lapis no longer cares about the weather, and she feels her eyes threaten to cry. But she doesn't let them out. Not yet at least.

The new colors are everywhere, but Lapis doesn't care. She doesn't have anybody to share them with.

**Author's Note:**

> This story highkey doesn't make any sense  
> Also, I will not be continuing this story. I have no plans for it, as its just a short story.


End file.
